Beaned Again
by Rima-chan-fan
Summary: Taking inspiration from the Beaned episode, Helga once again loses her memory. However, as she slowly discovers who she really is, and how much she bullies Arnold, she realises she does not like the person she's supposed to be. Her solution? Confess.
1. Chapter 1

AN: **Please read, important**

So I written some Hey Arnold fanfics when I was 13 (10 years ago). I think they're all incomplete, I'm still going through them. I would like to just point out that the likelihood of me completing these fics are very low, but I think the ideas and content are decent enough to share.

If anybody would like to finish the fic, or take the base idea and run with it yourself, please do (but I would love a link to read what you've done!). Please also note that this fic will have a lot of spelling errors as it is completely unedited from what I did when I was 13. I unfortunately do not have the time to do much else other than post due to university (and the incoming deadline), but because of the recent movie and new hype, I would like to add content to the fandom in hopes that a 6th season will be greenlit. Nonetheless! I will like to get around to at least fixing the spelling mistakes, but I hope you can look past them for now

I hope you enjoy anyway, criticism isn't necessary as I have grown considerably since and anything you say will just be outdated, but any comments and internet cookies will be treasured!

* * *

It was a birigt warm summers day, the birds were singing their melodies, childeren were laghthing and playing just before school starts, butterflies were dancing livingly with each other and beez were happily buzzing round the lovely scented, colourfull, blossomed flowers.

Startled butterflies and beez quickly fled, the bird chirping came to a holt and the most of the innocent children's laghter became that of taunting.

"HAHAHA Football head! I...can't believe y-you fell for that...AGAIN!" Came the voice of Helga Pataki as she foarced her words out between laugths. Arnold sighd in obvious annoyance.

"Do you just PLAN these out? And why would you carry a whole half letre tube of glue in your bag?" He asked clenching his fists.

"To get you Football Head!" She said walking off to the side of the school building, just before the bell went. Helga waited a few minutes and when she was sure nobody was around she pulled out a heart saped locket from her shirt pocket.

"Oh, Arnold," She said in a strangely sweet voice. "Why must I torture you, my love?" She held out the loket before her and gazed desperately into the picture of a half lidded Arnold. "Why must I contineue to hide my true self? Why?" She held the locket close to her heart. "Why? Why?"

Helga suddenly heard heavy breathing comming from right behind her. It was comming closer and closer untill it was heard right behind her left shoulder. Helga's face instantly became a look of annoyance and without looking behind her once she simply lifted up her left fist and hit the person square in the face.

Brainy fell to the ground unconchous with a small smile present on his lips. Helga huffed once more and made her way into the building. 'Why mst he ALWAYS come during my romantic speaches? Helga mentally growled.

* * *

"I'm telling you, man, that glue won't come off your ass any more so lets just get to class." Said Gerald sitting on the sink counter as Arnold finnished off the last of the paper towels.

"Yea, your right." He said picking up all the used paper towels and dropped them into the bin next to the counter. Gerald slid off the counter as he saw Arnold move towards the exit.

"I honestly don't know why she bothers." Gerald said following Arnold out of the boy's toiletts.

"Yea," Arnold started holding out a hand to push open the door. "Why can't she just-" Arnold was cut off by something hitting the door hard from the other side. The boy's eyes widened in shock before hurrying the rest of the way out to see what it was.

Helga lied there in a limp, unconchus state on the ground with blood pooring from her nose.

"Helga!" Arnold shouted kneeling down next to her and picked up her head in his arms.

"Hey looks like you paid her back for her trick before." Gerald cracked a smile. "Hey why don't we just leave her here?"

"Her nose is bleeding, Gerald. She could choak to death." Arnold said gently shaking her.  
Helga's eyes flickered slightly before her eyes widened in shock. Helga quickly got up from Arnold's arms and looked around frantickly.

"Wha-wh-where am I?" Who are you? And why is this red stuff cumming out of my nose?" She asked in a panicked tone, cupping her hands under the drips of blood.

"Gerald, get some paper towels." Arnold commanded as he walked up to Helga and put an arm round her shoulders. Gerald nodded and turned towards the door.

"You cleared them out, man." Gerald said stopping in mid step.

"Well...go into the girl's and see if there is any in-"

"I aint goin' in the girl's!" Gerald said cutting Arnold off.

"Gerald." Arnold said flatly.

"Ok, ok." He said walking towards the door with the usual black stickman only this one had a skirt. Gerald rolled his eyes and pushed open the door. He dissapeered for a few moments before Arnold suddenly heard screaming and two first graders running out of the door closely followed by gerald with a half lidded annoyed look.

"Man, first graders can give a mean slap!." He said rubbing his slightly red cheek with his free hand. He handed Arnold the paper towels with his other. Arnold coulden't help but crack a small smile.

"Here hold these up to your nose." He said covering her nose with the towel as she let all the blood in her cupped hands to spill all over the floor and she held the paper towel with her right hand and Arnold removed his.

"I can't believe your helping her after what she did." Gerald said putting his hands on his hips. Arnold was about to reply when Helga quickly interupted.

"What? What did I do?" She asked, confusion apparent on her face.

"You put glue on the step outside as I was sitting down." Arnold reminded her. Helga frowned in confusion.

"When did I do that?"

Arnold gave a frustrated sigh. "Helga, there is no point in pretending I-"

"Who's Helga?" She asked cutting him off. Arnold and Gerald looked at each other and Helga's gaze wen't from Arnold to Gerald back to Arnold again.

"Who are you anyway?" She asked. Arnold looked back to Helga.

"You don't know who we are?" He asked her removing his arm from round her shoulders while she wiped the remainder of blood from her nose as it was comming to an end.

"No," Helga answered simply before her lips curved into a flirtatious smile. "But you sure are cute." Both Arnold and Gerald's mouth dropped open.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." Gerald said closing his eyes and waving his hands in front of his face before pointing to Helga. "YOU think HE's fine?" He asked pointing his finger to Arnold. Helga just looked at him blankly.

"What?" She asked while she slightly glanced at Arnold. "He is." She finished shrugging.

"Arnold, man... not only you gave her amiesia, but you must have hit her pretty dam hard to get a comment like that!" Helga cocked an eyebrow.

"Your acting as if you just heard a cat bark or somethin'...Would you pleese tell me what is going on and what is an ameishia?" She said crossing her arms.

"Amiesia is where you loose your memory." Arnold answered.

"Right so I've lost my memory...who am I?"

"Your name is Helga Pataki and I'm Arnold and this is Gerald." He said jirking a thumb towards the dark skinned boy with a tall hair do.

"Arnold, Arnold, Arnold..." Helga repeated his name as if she is trying to remember something.  
'Hmm for some reason when I hear the name Arnold I get 'Football Headded love God' I wonder if he is my boyfriend or summert...'

"Yea, why? You gettin summert?" Gerald asked moving closer.

"Yea, but considering your reaction from when I said you look cute I think it's best not to say..."

Gerald turned to Arnold, put his handson his hips, cocked an eyebrow and eyed him suspiciously.  
Noticing Gerald's reaction from the corner of his eye, he turned and also raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"OKAY..." Helga said slowly grabbing both boys attention. "Where are we?"

"Were in school-that reminds me-we have to get to class!" Arnold said, his eyes widening a bit.

"Relax, man, we have a perfectly good reason for being late." Gerald gestured to Helga.

"Yea, we should take her to the nurse."

The two boys walked either side of helga as they led her to the nurces office.

"Ok, " Started the young brounette woman. "No sign of concusion, only amisia. Unfortunately I don't know just how long it will last, but I think one or both of you should take care of her." She turned to Arnold and Gerald.

"I'll do it..." Said Arnold. "It was kinda my fault anyway." He finished shrugging.

"Ok then. I'll write you three a note for your teacher. I'll think you'll be fine sitting in class." She said turning to Helga. The three nodded in responce. The nurse turned round to her desk and began writing.

The three of them made their way to class, Helga slightly behind following the two boys. She didn't know why, but she found herself staring at Arnold the whole way.

"Helga?" Arnold asked slowing down a bit so he was walking next to her. "Do you have a pen with you? If not I've got a spare." he offered.

"Oh," Helga checked in her bag, but found nothing but books and a lunch box. Then she tried her t-shirt pocket. Helga diden't find any pen, but she did come across something hard. Helga pulled the strange object out and held it. It looked like a gold plated pendant. She noticed it dipped in slightly and she turned it around to see the front. Helga's and Arnold's eyes widened in shock as they suddenly stopped walking. "Why do I have your picture in a locket?" She asked slowly.

"Umm..." Arnold looked from the formiliar locket 'Wasen't that the locket Grandpa said Grandma gave him for their annerversuary?' towards an obviously confused Helga.

"I think I should have left this in my pocket..." She said still bewildered.

"Why?"

"I don't know...something tells me it's wrong you seeing this..."

'Could it be that she like, like's me? No can't be' Arnold mentally waved this last thought free of his mind considering it impossible. Althogh a slight blush had spread accross his face.

Notising the lack of his friend's presence, Gerald whipped around to find them neally a whole hallway away. Gerals rolled his eyes and started to walk back.

Helga put the pendant back in her pocket and said through a slight blush of her own. "Umm...no I don't have a pen."

This brung Arnold out of his thoughts and reached into his shirt pocket and brung out a black pen and handed it to her.

"Th-thanks Football Head..." Helga was about to pocket the pen when she stoped and raided an eyebrow at herself. "Huh..." Arnold chuckled slightly.

"At least you rember some things..."

Why? Do I call him that often? Why do I call him that...? He didn't seem to mind so is it a cute nick name I give him? She thought as she pt the pen safely in her pocket.

Gerald stopped once he was close enough to talk.

"Hey, man, why'd ya stop?" He put his hands on his hips. "C'mon." He said turning back round.  
Gerald looked back and saw them following. He slowed down for them to catch up. Nobody spoke another word untll Mr. Simmon's classroom was in sight.

"Were here, Helga." Arnold said as he pointed to the door. Helga nodded nerviously. It felt like her first day of school. Well it was in a way...

Arnold noticed she was uncompfterble so he grabbed her hand in his and squeesed it rreashureingly. Helga peered down at their conjoined hands and then to Arnold who smiled warmly. Helga was sure she blushed when she smiled back.

Gerald walked in first and handed Mr. Simmons the note while Arnold guided Helga to her seat. Everybody was watching the two strangely expecially because of the fact they were holding hands. Arnold ignoored them and took a seat next to helga, but Helga was glancing nerviously round and noticed every pare of eyes was on them.

"Ok, class." Mr. Simmons started grabbing everybody's atention as Gerald sat in the seat next to Arnold. "It seems that Miss Pataki has lost her memory again so would everybody pleese help her untill it is recovered."

Helga glanced towards Arnold and tapped him on the shoulder, Arnold looked round and heard Helga whisper. "Again?"

"Yea," Arnold whispered back. "You were hit on the head with a baseball last time, but I don't think this time will be as bad."

"Ok, class... It is time for maths," As Mr. Simmons said this all that was heard was a wave of groans. "Pleese get out your math books and turn to page 323 and do the questions 1 to 15." When he finished he turned and sat in his desk and pulled out some papers and started reading through the contents and scribbling something on the side of one before turning to the next.

Helga looked around and saw everybody pull out a big chunky book with 'Maths' on it and a much thinner green book. Helga opened her bag and looked in it. She spotted two green ones and put them on the desk and then the fatter one and also put it on her desk. The fat book looked right but she didn't know which green book she needed. Helga looked around for some sort of clue untill she heard a sound at her right that wen't right through her. Arnold had conjoined his desk with hers.

"Here, it's this one you need." He said pointing to the one in her left hand.

"Oh..." She said confusion in her voice. They look exactly the same...

Arnold noticed her confusion and replied as if she had said that last comment out loud.

"See, this one," He pointed to the one in her left, "It says 'Maths', but this says 'English'."

"Ohhh..." Helga said in realisation. Why didn't I think of reading them before?

Arnold smiled when he saw her smile and turn to him. "Thanks." Helga put the English book back in her bag and turned to the fatter book. What page was it again? Helga peeked over to Arnold's desk. Ah...323. Helga opened the fat book and came to a strange sight of a massive hole in the middle of the maths book and was replaced by a small, pink book. Helga got the strange urge to quickly shut the book before anybody noticed. Now that can't be right...

Arnold heard her book slam back together and turned to her.

"Whats wrong?" He whispered. Helga looked at him and then back to the book. Making sure nobody was watching she opened the book and shown it to him. Arnold raised a confused eyebrow and looked to Helga who shrugged in responce. Arnold then moved his book into the middle of the two tables to silently say 'We'll share'

Helga closed the book once again and put it back in her bag. She'll be tacking a peek at that later.

About fifteen minutes had passed and Mr. Simmons had finished last piece of paper. He glanced round and smiled before getting up.

"Ok, here are all your poems back from yeaterday, I have graded and commented on each of them." He announced walking round the room and placing a piece of paper on each desk. Arnold picked his up and Helga glanced at it. He got a C. Just then she saw movement on her desk through the corner of her eye. Helga picked up her paper. "I got an A+?" Helga whispered. Arnold glanced at her work and gawked. It was that really good one Mr. Simmons had read out.

"Wow, I didn't know you were good at poetry..." He whispered back. Helga read her poem.

"My love is everything I have?" She repeated in soft whisper raising an eyebrow. "Pleese notice my true self...? Hmm..."

So what have I learned about me so far? My name is Helga Patiski? Patmaki? Ah...Pataki! My teacher is called Mr. Simmons-I think. Everybody around me looks 9 or 10, I'm a poet, I think the pink book may be a diary...I'm not sure yet-and I have a heart shaped locket with a picture of Arnold in it...Oh yea and I like to put glue on Arnold's butt and when I called him cute they looked at me as it it was alien or something. Now... what does that tell me? Ok, I'm mean to Arnold, but I obviously have a crush on him or summert. That dosen't supprise me because he is a nice person and I've only known him for a day! Well...kinda...but God know long I've actually known him for... This is practically my first day and I'm allready starting to like,  
like him...

Helga broke out of her train of thought and turned to Arnold.

"Hey Arnold?" She whispered.

"Yea?" He replied turning to her.

"How old are we?"

"were mostly 9."

"Umm...why did I cover you with glue?" Helga looked kinda sad. It's hard to believe anybody would do that to him expecially herself.

"Well...I don't really know...you have been doing stuff like that for as long as I can remember..." Now this was news to Helga.

"What!?" She practically whisper shouted. "Why? I mean you re a really nice guy and-Ohh..."  
Realisation struk her.

"What?" Arnold asked in confusion. I try to hide my feeligs for him don't I? Don't I?

"I think I know why..."

"Why?" Arnold suddenly sounded VERY interested. I can't believe how dence he is...I am new to this for not even half a day yet an he has known me what? Actually how long has he known me?

"How long have we known eachother?" Arnold looked confused at what sounds like a change of topic.

"About seven years, why?" Helga's eyes widened.

"And you say I've been doing stuff like that for as long as you can remember?" Arnold nodded not knowing where this was going.

"Okay..." Helga said slowly. "Ok, I don't think I can tell you, but I want to. It's just my 'whole' self obviously wen't through a lot of trouble to prevent you from knowing..." Arnold looked confused but nodded in agreement anyway.

* * *

Again, I apologise for the spelling mistakes! xD I know my 13-year old self wasn't very good at that (still not but I have spellcheck now). I hope you find the story interesting, though


	2. Chapter 2

AN: There is nothing after this chapter, unfortunately. There's a couple of lines from chapter 3, but I will post them with this chapter at the end. Again, if you liked it and you would like to give a shot at writing/finishing it, by all means. Please link me, though.

* * *

The school play ground was deserted. It was frkishly quiet. There was not one soal in sight.

That was untill the bell rang for break. There was a second of silence, but then you could hear a faint rumble comming closer and closer and closer... Just then a sea of children poured out of the building, flowing in all directions. The quiet, cool summers breeze was now boggled up with pitter patter of small feet and the screams and the jumble of chatter.

Helga was walking with Arnold by the wall, but stopped at the sound of his name and listened.

Arnold stopped also seeing the lack of Helga's presence. He walked back and was about to ask why she stopped when she turned to him and placed a finger on her lips indicating for him to be quiet.

"I cannot BELIEVE Arnold is helping Helga again and just after the events ov this morning."

Rhodna said putting her hands on her hips looking at about three or four other girls.

"Yea your right, I think she just might be faking..." Said a darker skinned girl with blonde braids.

"Yea, that s exactly what she is doing! I think we need to just march up to her and demand an explination!." Rhodna said through an obvious frown. The rest of the girls agreed and walked off in the opozate direction of where Helga and Arnold were earwiggin. Helga turned round and sat down with her back to the school wall.

"Am I really that bad? That bad that people will think I'm lying abot this?" She asked quietly more to herself than to Arnold. Arnold sat next to her and held her hand in his.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm sure you have reasons for doing what you do." He said in a soothing tone.

Ok, so I pick on Arnold to hide my feelings from him, thats a good reason...only I apparently take it too far. I have been doing it for seven years and I won't stop untill he knows. Oh the hell with my 'whole' self. I think I should tell him here and now and get it over with while I have the courage. You never know, It might turn out for the best. Helga siged and turned to Arnold.

"Arnold?" Helga asked grabbing his attention. "You know when I said I know why I pick on you?"

Arnold made sure he paid full attention so he can finally understand. "Well, I feel as if I shold tell you. That way I might stop picking on you which ever way this sitation may turn."

Helga bit her lip hard. Oh my God, If I'm this scared now I'd hate to feel how scared I am when I actally know the reason for keeping quiet in the first place.

"I think I-I might have a crush on you." Helga practically blurted out staring him straight in the eye, a slight blush appeard on her face.

"Huh...? I mean...wha?" He asked confusion masking his face. So my crazy thought was true? Wow...I really should have seen this comming...

"It's obvious really...I mean...Umm...look at the poem Mr. Simmons gave me." Helga said rummaging through her school bag and pulling out the folded piece of paper and opening it up.

"It has you written all over it...and-and the locket and- oh yea!" She exclaimed ptting the poem back and bringing out the maths book. "I still want to know what is written in this pink book...!" Arnold was still slightly shocked at her sudden out burst and so he was glad to listen to anything she had to say for as long as possible while he sorts things out in his head.

She-She's serious...I just hope she is telling the truth about her memory loss and isn't trying to pull a fast one on me...

Helga had opened up the maths book and was now slowly opening the smaller pink book. Arnold was watching with curiosity. He could see her eyes going back and forth as she read it. Helga scanned through the first five pages.

"Crimany, its all poetry...!" Helga raised her eyebrow at herself again. "What does 'crimany' mean?" She asked turning to Arnold who shrugged in responce. He didn't feel like speaking at the moment. Helga resumed reading the book. She skipped to the last written page. "Wow...it's almost full..."

Hang on...all this poetry...it's all about Arnold too... Every. Single. Last. Page... Crimany...I'm obsessed...

Helga put the pink book back into the maths book which she placed back into her school bag and nerviously cleard her throught while searching for anything to look at exept Arnold.

I can't believe I've just told him this...I feel like I've betrayed myself or something, but it's the right thing to do...right?

Arnold opened his mouth to say something, but instantly decided against it and closed it again.

If all this is true then it means she's mean just to hide her feelings...yea? Her hiding her feelings so I won't know...I mean she is very nice when she isn't...I mean I've allways knew there was more to her than she let on...

Arnold's blush grew and Helga bit her lip in anticipation.

If she stays like this...I could, I could grow to feel the same way...but what if she forgets and reverts back to her 'fake' self?

"You know..." Arnold started grabbing Helga's attention. "You might not remember any of this once you get your memory back. I don't think you remembered anything the last time..."

"Yea...possiboly..." So I wonder if that will be a good thing or a bad thing.

Arnold was about to say something else when suddenly Rhodna's voice was heard. Both Arnold's and Helga's head whipped forward to find a very mad Rhodna accompanied by three other girls. They marched up to them and stopped right infront of Helga looking down on her.

"Listen, Helga, I don't know what mean prank you are pulling, but you had better call it quits right this minute! We know your lying about all of this!" Rhodna scowled pointing a finger in Helga's face.

"I-I uhh-" Helga's stuttering was cut off by Arnold suddenly standing.

"Rhodna, I think Helga is telling the truth about her memory loss." Arnold pleeded calmly.

"Arnold, Arnold, Arnold." Rhodna said shaking her head. "You are soo nieve...you really think it just happens to be a coinsidence that Helga lost her memory twice within the same two months?"

"Yes, Helga has done and said things that in any normal circomstances, she would never have said." Arnold said gently standing his ground.

"Like what?" Rodna demanded. Arnold blushed remembering the latest thing to come clear.

"I-I don't think I should tell you." He said trying to hide his blush, but it was too late. Rhodna had spotted it, but she didn't let on.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not my secret to tell, that s why." He finished trying to look as casual as possible. Rhodna squinted her eyes a little examining Arnold'sface then glancing at Helga who was looking at Arnold and blushing herself.

"C'mon, girls." Rhodna said walking away. "I've got something to share with you." The three other girls followed obediantly.

Helga slowly got up.

"Thanks for sticking up for me..." She said putting her arms round her back nerviously. "And for not telling..."

"N-no problem, Helga."

* * *

"Why did you walk away, Rhodna?" Asked a dark skinned girl with blonde hair.

"Listen, girls..." Rhodna started glancing around making sure nobody elce was around. "I think those two have a 'thing' for each other." She said putting her hands on her hips and smirking.

Rhodna saw the mixture of confusion and shock on each girl's face. "Ok, lets start with Arnold...why does he actually help Helga out in situations like this when all she does is make jokes at his exspence?"

"Because he's a good person?"

"Maybe, but, what if he figured something out?" Rhodna's smirk increaced. All the girls looked at each other trying to find the 'something' in their heads. "Ok, for as long as we remember Helga has ALLWAYSED picked on Arnold the most, right?" The girls nodded their heads. "But can any of you remember what Arnold actually did in the first place?"

"OH!" A tall hippy-like girl exclaimed. "He-no wait...that was Sid..."

"Arnold has allways been a nice person and has helped Helga out more times than we can count!

Soo...I'm saying what if Helga has a 'ting' for Arnold?" Rhodna said bringing her hands from her hips and crossing her arms.

"Actually..." The hippy-like girl started, "I did walk in on Helga the other day...she was talking to a heart shaped locket reciting poetry to it...and she quickly hid it and shouted at me..."

"Did you see a picture in the locket?"

"No I only saw the locket...she hid it in her shirt..."

"Hmmm" Rhodna thought for a minute. "If we find the locket we could prove everything! Girl huddle!" All the girls got into a small circle and started whispering.

* * *

"Listen," Helga bit her lip and closed her eyes tight. "Arnold...I'll understand if you don't feel the same way. I can't blame you actually-"

"No, I mean I-I kinda like you when your honest." Arnold shuffled nerviously holding back a blush.

"Really?" Helga asked slightly hopefull.

"I hardly ever see this side of you...and...I like it..." Arnold said the last bit while gently grabbing Helga's hand in his. Helga bit back the huge grin spreading across her face. Helga's reaction made Arnold grin also.

* * *

"I sure hope Helga's allright." Pheobe said in a worried tone.

"I'm sure she's fine...Arnold is with her after all." Gerald rreasured her in his usual cool voice. 'Thats what I'm worried about.' Pheobe mentally said.

"Yea, your right." Pheobe said faking a positive tone. Gerald suddenly stopped walking. Feeling the lack of Geralds presence, Pheobe stopped and turned to see Gerald's eyes almost bulging out of their sockets. Pheobe gently followed his gaze and landed on Arnold and Helga standing close to each other...a little too close...

"Pheebs?" Gerald started. "Do you see what I see?"

* * *

Arnold could practically feel their noses touch. His heart was beeting very fast and he could feel his cheeks grow warmer.

Just lean the rest ofthe way! But what if she dosen't like it? She did say she has a crush on you! But what if it IS a joke and she shows me up? What if it isn't and you hurt her!? I still don't know the real reason for her to pick on me for all these years, all I have is a theory!

And what if that theory is correct? But what if it isn't and she dosen't remember why in the first place because of her memory loss? But what about the locket? It still could be part of the prank! I mean she did carry that full one letre tube of glue in her bag!

Arnold mentally had a thought fight in his football shaped head, he was more stuck on believing her than not, but he still had a good reason to doubt.

Hega felt her body temprature rise more within every passing second as she felt his warm breath on her face. She too had a mental fight.

Just go on and lean in! He's not gonna bite! But what if he is just trying to protect my feelings by saying he likes me? No, something tells me he won't do that! How would you know?

You've only known him a day...Practically! But I still know him and somewhere my memories lie and they say he won't! He seems a too nicer guy to hurt my feeling though...! Exactly! He won't do that to you dispite your 'past'!

Suddenly the school bell rang, bringing both Arnold and Helga out of their mental thoughts with a huge jump putting a considerabal amount of distance between them.

"I'm guessing break's over?" Helga asked after a few awquard moments of silence between them.

"Yea, we better get to class..." Arnold said giving a weak smile to try and cut through the thick tension between them.

* * *

Chapter: 3 -

Rush hour and school has ended for the day. The hustle and bustle of people returning home from work and kids from school.

Arnold had spent the whole day with Helga. Gerald has almost convinced himself that he was just seeing things. Pheobe had began to worry about Gerald so she spent the day with him while their friends were busy.

"Now, Pheebs, this is weird, I mean Arnold and Helga? Haha I need a brain scan or somethin cos-" Gerald was cut off by Pheobe covering has mouth with her hand.

"Shhh...There here." Pheobe whispered as she watched arnold and Helga walk hand in hand up to the school buss.

* * *

So this is everything I've done for this fic, and it is unlikely to be finished due to Adult Responsibilities, but I wanted to share in hopes that more fan content will help for a 6th season

Again, criticism isn't necessary as this was written 10 years ago when I was 13, but any other comments would be appreciated :)


End file.
